<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swap by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006647">swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bittersweet: Lysithea Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Creepy, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Not every day that you get to stare at your own dead body,</em> Lysithea thought. </p><p>---</p><p>If your body is having problems, just replace it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bittersweet: Lysithea Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lysithea Week 2020, Slotumn Portfolio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Not every day that you get to stare at your own dead body,</em> Lysithea thought. </p><p>Specifically, her braindead former body.</p><p>It looked even more frail than she'd thought, limp on the operating table with wires all over the head.</p><p>"..."</p><p>Tentatively, she reached a hand out—</p><p>"...!!!"</p><p>—then pulled right back, when the head shifted. </p><p>Glancing towards the monitor showed that there were no brainwaves; but the heart was still beating, however feeble. </p><p>Lysithea shivered and turned away, pressing several buttons.</p><p>Behind her, the former shell disappeared into the furnace.</p><p>
  <em>Not every day you have to dispose of your own body, either. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">My twitter</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>